I don't need anyone but you
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Josh is heading off to college leaving Chris who still has a year left in high school. It's always sad when your friends part ways but it' hurting Chris more than it should. GUYxGUY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this one has a plot! Sorta eh, anyway another fic I felt like writing. Guy x Guy! Enjoy!**

" **I don't need anyone but you"**

 **Chapter 1**

Chris sat alone at the table with a drink in hand he glanced over to see Josh with his girlfriend. Josh had an arm around her and a smile on his face as he conversed with the other people at the farewell party He sneered as he studied her Chris wouldn't have expected Josh to be into blonde girls. He watched as Josh slide his hand down to her ass fondling her. Chris looked away not wanting to see. She looked like an airhead. Josh was leaving for college meaning he wouldn't be around anymore Chris still had a year of high school left. Chris was a nerd and had a hard time making friends at his school but having Josh around made everything else okay he didn't need anyone else as long as Josh was around he was content. They would spend so much time together, well they did up till Josh got himself a girlfriend in his senior year, why? What was the point of getting with someone if you know you're leaving? It didn't make sense and it only irritated Chris more. Chris wanted to be the one who got to spend time with Josh not some chick. Chris sighed getting up leaving the party.

"Where you going?" The voice asked Chris looked back to see Josh grinning at him.

"Home." He replied only to make Josh press his brows together.

"Bro, its only 10:06PM." He informed checking his watch.

"Parents will start to wonder." Chris replied with a smile.

"Ah c'mon man!" Josh exclaimed trying to keep his friend.

"See ya around." Chris waved leaving Josh stood watching him.

* * *

Morning came by the next day Chris rolled onto his back in his bed he laid staring up at the ceiling to his room, it was today Josh was leaving. Would he keep in touch? Yeah they were childhood friends and those are friends you keep till your old but Chris couldn't help but feel concerned Josh would forget about him. Josh was social opposite of Chris. Josh was the one who started talking to him in the third grade not Chris. Chris laid thinking back of all the fun times he spent with his friend he blinked feeling a tear run down his cheek. Chris moved his hand wiping the tear away with his fingertips what was he crying for? The pain he felt in his chest didn't feel normal, why was getting so upset for? Josh was his friend nothing more nothing less, right? Chris sat up resting his hand over his chest.

"D-don't tell me…" Chris commented worried something had begun to grow inside of him. No, no way, absolutely not! Chris denied these strong feelings inside his chest what would Josh say? Grossed out most likely.

 _"Dude! No! Stay the hell away from me!"_ Josh's voice echoed in his mind fearing the worst. Chris closed his eyes till the doorbell rang Chris looked up. Who the hell would be here so early? Chris laid back down he was sure his mom or dad would answer it. After another bell rang Chris sat up confused were his parents not home? Chris got up from his bed heading downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" Chris called out, no answer. Again the bell rang Chris shook his head heading for the door.

"Yes?" Chris asked pulling the door open to see Josh smiling.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" Josh asked Chris froze. What was he doing here?

"J-Josh what are you doing here dude?" Chris asked trying to control his nerves.

"Finished packing this morning, thought I come see you since you left the party early yesterday." Josh explained Chris stood feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"Can, I come in?" Josh chuckled feeling a little weird to have Chris stand there staring at him. Chris snapped back nodding stepping aside letting his friend in closing the door behind him.

"No glasses, I like it!" Josh pointed Chris reached up touching his face now noticing he wasn't wearing them.

"Oh…" Chris replied, like it? What did he mean by that? Josh walked into the kitchen with Chris behind him.

"Your parents out?" Josh asked picking up the piece of paper left on the counter.

"I think so, I sorta just woke up..." Chris informed Josh looked back at him, he stood in a grey shirt, black boxers, and bed hair yep straight out of bed Josh thought to himself.

"How about some breakfast then?" Josh offered walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"Yeah breakfast, have a seat I'll make us some omelets!" Josh smiled as he searched the kitchen for the needed items.

"Heh, uh you cook?" Chris asked crossed his arms watching his friends blindly searching for pans.

"Bro, I have twin sisters." Josh reminded looking up at his friend pausing his search to inform him.

"Right, right." Chris smiled walking to him.

"Pans are in here genius." Chris informed pulling the pan out for Josh.

"Oh, course, course my bad." Josh smiled playing along.

"I can cut up some peppers and shit." Chris replied opening the fridge. The two stood in the kitchen Chris cutting up some ham, peppers, and mushrooms. Josh mixing the eggs in the bowl.

"Shit, where's the pan spray?" Josh asked.

"Over here." Chris informed pointing at the cupboard above him. Chris gasped feeling Josh's body pressing up against him while Josh opened the cupboard getting the spray. However once Josh had the spray in his hand he didn't pull away he kept his body pressed close to Chris. Chris's body completely froze when Josh rested his hand on Chris's waist rubbing the bugle in his pants against Chris's ass.

"Chris, you're teasing me aren't you…?" Josh whispered in his ear.

"Answering the door in your boxers and now this? You minx…" Josh grinned jerking Chris's waist back to him making him cry out.

"Aahh! J-Josh!" Chris cried out as Josh slipped his hand into Chris's boxers quickly taking hold of his member.

"You're getting pretty stiff…" Josh smirked as he rubbed Chris's length in his hand till the sound of the front door opened followed by footsteps and voices, Josh quickly withdrew his hand leaving Chris alone who stood with a flushed red face.

"Oh Josh!" The older woman smiled walking into the kitchen to see him.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Scott, hope you don't mind me dropping by." Josh smiled waving to them.

"Not at all!" They replied Chris stood holding his shirt over the bulge in his boxers what was that just now? Chris glanced over at Josh he had a smile on his face.

"I'm going to lie down…" Chris informed quickly leaving the kitchen.

"Christopher?" His mom called out worried seeing him leave Josh stood watching him make his escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off I would like to thank you the readers for reading. I will try and end this story soon otherwise I will end up getting distracted and just end up leaving it. Ehh. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

Chris sat at his desk looking outside the window ignoring the lecture from his teacher. Josh was gone off to college. Nothing was ever said about what had happened between them leaving Chris confused. Was he just messing with him? If he was that was taken too far. A month had passed the season had rolled into fall brining the temperature down. The bell rang students in the room quickly jumped to their feet eager to leave. Chris walked down the steps of the entrance to his school leaving he pulled his phone out checking it for any new messages. Nothing. Chris had sent a few texts to Josh asking how he was but never got replies. He sighed raising his head to see Beth and Hannah. Should he ask? Chris bite his lower lip feeling embarrassed to be asking about his best friend.

"Hey Beth!" Chris called out waving to her.

"Chris! Hey!" Beth greeted back.

"What's up?" Hannah smiled Chris scratched the back of his head.

"H-How's Josh doing?" Chris asked with a slight pink appearing on his cheeks.

"He's good, calls home now and then to check up." Beth informed.

"Oh…" Beth could detect something off by Chris's behavior.

"He said he would be visiting on the weekend, but I'm sure he's already told you." Hannah added.

"Actually… no I-I didn't know." Chris confessed feeling his cheeks now red.

"What?" The twins asked how could Josh not inform Chris about his visit these two were inseparable when kids.

"He hasn't really spoken to me since he left…" Chris added with a pained smile.

"What the hell?" Beth cursed.

"I've sent him a few texts but no reply, figure he was just busy with college work." Chris chuckled trying to cover up his pain.

"Let me see the number you have for him." Beth ordered holding her hand out. Chris complied hanging his phone over to her.

"That's Josh's old number." Hannah informed reading it from over her sister's shoulder.

"He didn't tell you he got a new cell?" Beth asked Chris shook his head a little hurt.

"Maybe he forgot?" Hannah suggested trying to make Chris not feel bad.

"Like hell Hannah! You know Josh tells Chris everything!" Beth argued.

"Hey, no it's alright! I'm sure he has his reasons!" Chris smiled trying to calm Beth down.

"Here's his new number you call him and tell him Chris! Josh can be a bit of jerk at times but don't let him get away with him ignoring you!" Beth informed Chris took his phone back nodding.

"G-got it!"

* * *

Chris sat at his desk working on his homework he glanced at his phone he gotten Josh's new number but was hesitate to call him.

"C'mon Chris it's just Josh!" he encouraged himself reaching over picking his phone up looking at the new number. He took a deep breathe exhaling slowly he held his cell to his ear hearing the dial tone ring.

 _"Hello?"_ Josh answered Chris froze unable to make the words come out the tears quickly streamed down his cheeks. Chris was happy to hear his voice once more, and it felt good to hear it.

 _"Hello?"_ Josh spoke again Chris quickly ended the call setting his phone down on his desk covering his mouth with his hand.

* * *

Chris stood in the store looking at the cells out on display it was Saturday today, from what Hannah had said Josh would be in town today. Chris sighed leaving the store truth be told the only reason he left his house today was because maybe just maybe he'd run into Josh. Chris stood outside the sky was cloudy looking like it was about to rain. Chris stood looking up till a rain drop fell hitting his glasses.

"Damnit…" he cursed pulling his glasses off cleaning them only to be pushed. Chris fell to the ground scrapping his chin dropping his glasses. The one who had ran in to him stepped on his glasses looking down at Chris.

"Oh fuck, sorry man." The stranger apologized Chris got up holding his throbbing chin with his hand.

"It's… its fine." Chris replied picking up his broken glasses. Great day Chris thought to himself as he walked back home.

Chris came to a stop he was drenched from the rain his fohawk style was down. Though he didn't have his glasses in he could see someone was at his house.

"Who's that?" Chris wondered as he walked to his front door. Chris froze to see an equally wet Josh.

"Josh….?" Chris called out Josh looked up to see Chris standing in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank the readers and the reviews I have gotten for this story! I am very pleased you guys are enjoying it! I was scared to post these up at first cause… the first were nothing but smut and idk… anyway! Um here is chapter 3! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Chris unlocked the door to his house letting Josh in both were wet and shivering from the cold. Chris closed the door looking back at Josh. By the looks of it Chris's parents were out.

"When did you get back?" Chris asked Josh looked back at Chris who walked passed him waving him to follow him up the stairs.

"Just a while ago, actually." Josh replied. Chris opened the cupboard pulling out two towels handing one over to Josh.

"Thanks, what happened there?" Josh asked pointing to his own chin Chris smiled shaking his head.

"Um, I tripped." Chris replied Josh threw the towel over his shoulders walking to Chris examining the minor wound on his chin.

"Looks pretty bad." Josh spoke Chris blushed to have Josh so close to his face, Josh picked up on his discomfort and pulled away. They stood in the hallway silence settling in Chris glanced up at Josh who dried his hair the best he could.

"Do you want to shower? I can lend you some of my clothes." Chris offered Josh looked up at him.

"Yeah." Josh replied accepting the offer.

* * *

Josh stood in the shower the warm water ran down his naked body he rested his head on the wall thinking.

"How should I approach him…?" Josh wondered the knock on the door made him look over.

"I'm just leaving some clothes for you." Chris informed entering the room. Josh could see Chris's figure through the closed shower door.

"Hey Chris!" Josh called out Chris looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…" Josh replied Chris lowered his gaze leaving the bathroom.

"Shit, I can't screw this up again…." Josh thought to himself.

* * *

Josh entered Chris's room stopping in his tracks, Chris sat on his bed in nothing but his boxers. Chris looked up from his phone to see Josh in the dark grey sweats and nothing else, the towel rested on his shoulders.

"The shirt didn't fit." Josh informed looking away feeling his cheeks turn red by the sight of Chris.

"I can try and look for another one." Chris offered getting up from his bed setting his phone on his desk.

"It's fine." Josh denied Chris lowered his gaze making his way to his dresser.

"How's college…?" Chris asked wanting to avoid any awkward silences. Josh sat down on Chris's bed watching him pulling out some clothes for himself.

"It's alright…" Josh replied.

"Y-you still with Amy…?" Chris asked curling his lip in hating himself for asking. Amy the girl from high school who had managed to get with Josh at the end of his senior year.

"She broke up with me…" Chris looked over his shoulder back at Josh who had his eyes to the ground. Chris turned back fighting the smile creeping up on his face, he wasn't going to deny he hated her.

"Sorry man." Chris lied Josh sighed falling back onto his bed.

"It's alright plenty of hot, horny chicks at college." Josh replied with a smile Chris made a face hating it when Josh spoke of girls.

"Right… plenty of loose girls for you." Chris replied with an annoyed tone Josh chuckled sitting up with his elbows looking at Chris.

"Aw, don't be jealous man I can hook you up." Josh offered only to have Chris slam his dresser closed and look back at him.

"I'd rather not risk catching something." He replied leaving the room. Josh sat on the bed confused by his behavior, did he just piss Chris off? Granted Chris wasn't very good when it came to girls and was still a virgin, but that was one of the reasons he liked Chris, a bashful virgin nerd. Josh couldn't help but think of what Chris would look like during sex would he cry? Probably Josh closed his eyes trying to calm himself down having got a dirty image of Chris.

"Shit…." Josh cursed blushing.

* * *

The two boys laid in their spots for the night Chris slept in his bed and Josh slept on the ground using a sleeping bag Chris had found.

"This isn't cool bro." Josh complained having trouble getting to sleep.

"Shut up." Chris growled trying to sleep.

"Why can't we sleep together in the bed?" Josh asked Chris sat up looking down though it was dark they could see their shadows.

"Are you stupid!?" Chris growled blushing.

"What! We slept together when we were little kids!" Josh defended sitting up from his lying position.

"We were kids then! We're men now!" Chris replied.

"So?" Josh asked.

"It's not… normal…" Chris added feeling a pain in his heart, two men together? Can you imagine the looks they would get if they held hands out in public? Josh wasn't the kind who let other's opinion bring him down and Chris that was one of the many reason Chris' liked him. Chris was snapped back to reality as Josh crawled in bed with him.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Chris growled trying to push him away.

"C'mon man! The floor is hard!" Josh replied trying to get in bed with him.

"Not my problem!" Chris replied.

"Don't you love me!?" Josh asked making Chris weak. With his guard down Josh succeeded in getting in bed with him. Chris sat in bed his cheeks surely a deep red was he joking or did he really know how he felt?

"Chris?" Josh called out looking at his friend.

"Don't… joke about stuff like that…" Chris replied laying down turning his back to Josh.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" Josh apologized laying down. Chris laid on his side trying to calm his nerves trying to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I will try and post two chapters a day in this story and in the one with Mike x Chris; "Take all the pain away" and occasionally oneshots because those are fun to write! :P Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Chris fidgeted in his sleep he felt strange, he was hot even though he slept in his boxers and a shirt he couldn't understand why he was burning up. He slowly opened his eyes to see Josh on top of him._

 _"J-Josh…?" Chris panted watching as Josh slipped his hand under his shirt pinching one of his nipples making him jump._

 _"Aah…" Josh smiled as he leaned in running his tongue over Chris's neck sucking on the soft skin._

 _"St-op…. no…" Chris protested he rested his hands on Josh's shoulder weakly pushing him away, Chris gasped when he felt Josh's hand slip into his boxers taking hold of his member that was slowly but surely growing stiff._

 _"I love you…" Josh whispered in Chris's ear making him shot his eyes wide to hear the three words._

 _"I always have…" Josh added giving Chris a rough squeeze making him cry out._

 _"Josh… m-me too… I love…" Chris cried the tears running down his cheek losing himself in ecstasy to be touched by Josh._

"You…" Chris finished opening his eyes he laid on his back in the dark room, a dream, a naughty dream! Chris laid wide eyed to have just dreamt of such a thing he moved only to freeze he didn't need to look down to know what was in his boxers.

"Fuck…. Me…" Chris whimpered embarrassed to have a hard on with Josh sleeping right next to him. Chris looked over Josh's back facing him he looked back a wall in front. How was he going to get out of this?

 _"Fucking Josh!"_ Chris cursed hating him for having forced himself in his bed. Carefully Chris pulled the blanket off of himself sitting up he shuddered to the new position getting a little pleasure from the fabric rubbing against him.

"Nhh…" He moaned only to quickly slap his hand over his mouth looking over Josh still asleep. Good have to move fast and take care of this. Chris crawled off his bed only to get his foot tangled up on sheet so when he tried to plant his foot on the ground it ended poorly. A loud groan and the sound of his body hitting the floor was loud enough to wake anyone. Josh sat up waking up one eyes still closed as the other looked around.

"Chris…?" Josh called out still half asleep. Chris laid on the ground not moving nor saying anything to ashamed to have failed.

"Just fell…." Chris informed Josh leaned over turning his lamp on to indeed see a Chris on the floor not moving. Josh scoffed to see his friend on the ground.

"You ok?" Josh asked pulling the blanket off sitting at the edge of the bed to help Chris up.

"I'm fine!" Chris yelled back startling Josh. Chris sat up pulling his shirt down covering the bulge in his boxers.

"What were you doing?" Josh yawned while he scratched the back of his head.

"I-I had to take a leak…" Chris lied.

"Hmm." Josh replied he couldn't help but notice Chris had been sitting on the ground for a few minutes now.

"Then why are you still sitting there?" Josh asked resting his chin in his hand.

"Why are you still awake!?" Chris growled looking back at Josh.

"Because _you_ woke me up, I may not be able to go back to sleep." Josh informed with a look in his eyes making Chris blush.

"S-sorry…" Chris apologized turning his head away.

"If you feel so bad then you won't mind helping me go back to sleep." Josh smirked Chris looked back once again, that look. Chris knew it to well how could he not? Same look Josh had when he first attacked him.

"C'mon man don't joke." Chris laughed feeling nervous.

"I'm _not_ joking." Josh replied with a stern tone. Chris felt scared he had never heard Josh sound so serious in his life, before Chris could reply he was pulled back by his shirt and thrown on his bed.

"Josh!" Chris cried wide eye as Josh pinned him down smiling to see what Chris had been hiding.

"A leak huh? My ass." Josh replied rubbing the bulge with his palm.

"Josh! Stop!" Chris ordered grabbing Josh's hand with both his hands trying to pry him off only to have Josh quickly take his hands and pin them above his head with his own hand. Josh tugged Chris's boxers down allowing his erection to spring free.

"No! Stop!" Chris cried embarrassed as Josh held his erection still while he leaned in running his tongue over the tip. Chris gasped arching his back to feel Josh's hot wet tongue. What was going on? What was Josh doing? Was this another dream? No Josh was being too rough for it to be a dream.

"Still a virgin…" Josh spoke making Chris look down at him.

"Huh?" Chris asked as Josh ran his tongue up and down his cock in hand making Chris shudder. Josh couldn't help but feel good to know this was something new for Chris. And he was his first to ever give him a blowjob, and he was determined to not disappoint.

"Stop…" Chris again pleaded watching as Josh took him into a mouth causing waves of pleasure to run through his body. Chris hated the fact he was enjoying the blowjob from his friend his body being so honest, Chris was slowly losing himself in the pleasure. This was wrong it had to stop before it lead to something worse but Chris couldn't think of anything else but the pleasure Josh was giving. It wasn't long till Chris released his seed he laid on his back feeling dirty. Finally it was done it was over or so Chris thought. Josh panted looking down at Chris, he was a mess his seed splattered on his stomach and thighs Josh was trembling he couldn't stop himself from doing what he was surely going to regret. Josh licked his one digit before inserting it inside of Chris causing him to cry out.

"Aah!" Chris's body trembled but not from pleasure he looked down to see Josh was thrusting his finger inside of him. Josh had lost all control and was no longer able to stop himself he wanted Chris and he was going to have him tonight. Josh withdrew his fingers from Chris as he tugged his pants down letting his member out. He placed his tip at Chris's entrance watching as he pushed forward making Chris cry out in pain.

"H-hurts…!" Chris cried curling his toes in Josh closed his eyes groaning enjoying the tightness from Chris. He was a beast and Chris was his prey he didn't care if Chris was in pain. Josh pushed more his cock disappearing inside of Chris who laid under him crying from the pain.

"Fuck… J-Josh! Take it out!" Chris cried wanting the pain to end, Josh was out of it his eyes were on his member watching it appear and disappearing as he moved his hips. Chris clenched his fist enduring the pain. Each thrust Josh did was hard and only getting harder. With a few more thrust Josh came inside of Chris his body shuddering at his climax he pulled out of Chris breathing heavy. Josh gasped to see the blood stains on Chris's bed sheet.

"Fuck…!" Josh cursed leaning over checking on Chris who laid still with tears.

"Chris!" Josh called out reaching to touch him only to get his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me…." Chris spoke curling into a ball Josh sat back the guilt sinking in quick. Don't screw this up he told himself, he hadn't he had fucked up and now it was time to pay.

"Chris… I-I'm so sorry…" Josh apologized frowning.

"Be gone by morning…"

* * *

The next morning Chris opened his eyes the sun was shiny almost a perfect morning but it was quickly shattered when Chris tried to sit up, the pain from last night was proof of what happened. He sat in bed the sleeping bag was folded and set aside. He looked down at his hands his wrists had bruises from where Josh held him.

"Why…? What purpose…?" Chris asked himself as the tears hit his lap.

"Are you ever going to get out of bed?" Beth asked annoyed with her arms crossed. She stood at her brother's door watching him.

"Go away." Josh replied from his bed with a blanket over him. It was already evening Josh had gotten home and gone straight to bed.

"What's wrong Josh?" Hannah asked concerned.

"He's just being whiny." Beth answered looking back at her twin. Beth was harsher when it came to her brother, Hannah more caring, not that Beth was a bitch or anything but sometimes her brother needed a rough push.

"Did you have a fight with Chris?" Hannah asked. Josh pressed his brows together he wished it was a fight that would be a lot easier to fix than what he had done.

"Josh you should go and talk to him." Hannah suggested with a smile.

"I'm the last person he wants to see right now…" Josh replied.

"Well you can't stay in bed all day!" Beth added throwing the football that she found lying around.

"Hey-!" Josh growled sitting up from bed holding his head Hannah giggled to see her siblings playing around.

"It's a nice day today, get some fresh air!" Beth suggested leaving with Hannah behind her. Josh sat sighing looking down at the football in hand.

Josh had finally decided to get out of bed, he showered and gotten dressed he had called Mike up and asked if he wanted to hang out. Mike, oh Mike not a guy Josh really thought of much as a friend but he was funny, he'll do Josh thought.

"Heyy man!" Mike greeted with that stupid grin he usually wore.

"Hey." Josh greeted back Mike slapped his hand pulling him into what boys would call a bro hug.

"So how you been?" Mike asked.

"I'm alright, you?" Josh asked.

"Doin alright.' He smiled giving the thumbs up.

"Bet you're getting a lot of pussy over at college right?" Mike grinned nudging him in the side.

"Totally." Josh lied, he had gone to a few parties but never really took up on sexually advances from the girls there.

"So! What do you want to do man?" Mike asked walking next to Josh.

"I'm kinda hungry, pizza?" Josh suggested as Mike nodded.

"Sure!"

Mike sat across from Josh at the table of the restaurant. Though he wanted to forget about what happened he couldn't he needed to talk to someone he needed help, but who? Josh glanced up at Mike, Mike wasn't a bad guy he was open minded. Josh didn't know how he would react if he told him though.

"Mike… I need your help." Josh finally spoke Mike looked at him.

"Sure, what's up man?" Oh Mike kind at heart willing to help his friends in need.

"I did something…. Not very good." Josh slowly confessed Mike chuckled a little.

"Did something? What you do man?" Mike asked listening, what could have Josh done? He wasn't stupid.

"It's… hard for me to say but I…." Josh paused he could feel his cheeks turn red and heart race. He ran his sweaty palms over his lap.

"Forced myself on Chris." He finally said he raised his head to see Mike looking at him. Mike let it sink and process.

"You uh, uh Chris?" Mike replied unable to form a sentence.

"I couldn't help it…" Josh replied frowning rubbing the back of his neck, not his ideal person he wanted to tell but it was a rock off his chest.

"Shit man…"Mike leaned back rubbing his face, he knew Josh wasn't kidding.

"I don't know what to do…" Josh added.

"Fuck, have you told your sisters? Maybe they would be better help?" Mike suggested Josh looked up at Mike.

"I am not about to tell my sisters I am a rapist!" Josh replied only to quickly cover his mouth looking round hoping no one heard. Mike hated to ask but he could see Josh needed help so he bit the bullet.

"Why did you…?" Mike asked Josh blushed.

"I… don't really know myself…." Josh frowned and that hurt most, to do such a thing to your friend and not have a reason.

"I think you do." Mike replied Josh looked up him. Josh knew he just didn't want to say it but would it matter now?

* * *

Chris laid in his bed staring at the wall he hadn't really moved all day he changed his sheets and that was about it, plus it hurt to move. He closed his eyes going back to sleep till his cell chimed he sat up flinching grabbing his phone. It was Ashely.

 _"Hey Chris!"_ He read the text.

"Hey." He replied leaning back.

 _"Want to hang out?"_ Chris pressed his brows together if he wasn't in pain he would have agreed.

"Sorry, not feeling to well another day?" He replied sitting his phone down next to him. His parents still weren't back leaving him alone. Chris had taken some painkillers they helped a bit but he was still in pain. The bell rang Chris frowned.

"Fuck…" He cursed he waited a moment and again it rang.

"C'mon!" He growled getting out of bed he made his way down stairs holding his lower waist he unlocked the door pulling it open.

 **A/N: I promise you I will try my best to post! (O_O)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to share something, while writing this chapter I got so caught up on what type of underwear Josh would wear and I literally spent more time on that... I got the chapter finished, but I spent some time researching men's underwear... Just wanted to share… Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Chris froze to see Josh who gave a weak smile. Chris's body began to shake as he took a step back Josh frowned.

"Chris…" Josh reached out to touch him making Chris flinch and shut his eyes. Josh stood wide eye he was scared of him he had every right to be. Josh pulled his hand away lowering his gaze.

"Why did you come…?" Chris asked trying to calm his shaking. Josh sighed closing his eyes.

"I can't tell you how bad I feel for doing what I did to you, I can understand if you never want to see me again but please… believe me when I say; I never meant to hurt you…" Josh explained Chris kept his eyes to the ground not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"I love you Chris." Josh confessed Chris's shaking stopped he stood still his eyes still on the ground taking it in.

"Do you think that makes it okay?" Chris finally spoke Josh frowned as Chris looked up at him he was clearly upset.

"No!" Josh replied.

"So why did you do it!?" Chris yelled clenching his fist.

"I- I don't know!"

"Just get out!" Chris yelled.

"Leave!" Josh stood hurt he lowered his gaze stepping back leaving closing the door behind him Chris panted as he leaned against the wall the tears running down his cheeks. He was confused mixed feeling swirled inside he loved Josh too but what he did it was hard for Chris to forgive him. Why couldn't he just come out and confess? Why couldn't Chris confess..? Chris wiped the tears away angrily they were scared both scared.

"Fuck!" Chris sobbed.

* * *

Josh groaned in pleasure as he tilted his head back on his pillow as the girl on top of him rocked her hips.

"Do you feel good?" She asked looking down at Josh, Josh smiled lost in pleasure.

"Yeah…" He replied. Once they were finished the random chick left his room Josh laid on his bed in his black boxer briefs. He rolled onto his side closing his eyes. He had come back to his college Chris hadn't spoken to him in weeks close to a month, this again this avoiding. Josh hated it the first time it happen but what could he do? He had screwed up and now all he could was accept the consequences for his actions. What the hell was Chris supposed to do? Oh you love me? That's great I can forgive you for forcing yourself on me and be happy! Josh opened his eyes he wanted to move on but he couldn't it always came back to him it didn't help he kept sleeping with chicks who had blond hair why? Well because he would think of Chris. The whole reason he dated the girl from high school, it was wrong of him to play out fantasy in his head while with someone else, but he couldn't help it he wanted Chris and he got him but was it worth it in the end? Thanksgiving break was coming up and Josh would be going back home for the break.

* * *

Chris stood looking outside the window he smiled to see the snow falling down if there was one thing he loved more than technology it was the snow. There was something calming about it.

"You ready Chris?" Ashley asked stepping into the empty classroom. Chris looked back nodding their break had already started.

"What are you planning on doing for break?" Ashley asked walking beside him as they exited the school.

"Don't know yet." Chris replied.

"If you want we should hang out!" Ashley blushed Chris looked at her smiling.

"I'd like that." Chris had gotten closer to Ashley not that he had strong feelings for her or anything she was good company seeing as Chris's only friend was now a stranger.

"Awesome!" Ashley giggled excited. Chris walked Ashley home. They stood at her front door as usual they said their goodbye and a hug. Chris walked back home alone he popped in his head phones listening to his music.

 _"What has it been now? A month?"_ Chris wondered as he waited for the light to change.

 _"What's he waiting for?"_ Chris wondered the light changing as he started walking again. This was getting old and tedious Chris narrowed his eyes clenching his fist. Granted he was the one who had told him to leave but he didn't think Josh would go and ignore him again. At the time Chris was confused did he sleep with him a joke? Was he just horny at the time? No Josh had told him he loved him yeah Chris did react poorly but he was anger. Who wouldn't be?

"This won't do…" Chris sighed pulling his phone out going to his contacts. He stared at Josh's name a moment. Was this number current or had he gone and changed it again?

"Chris!" the voice called out Chris looked up pulling his earbuds out to see Josh's sisters waving at him.

"Hey." He waved as they stood in front of him.

"Any plans for break?" Beth asked with she drank her coffee.

"Just hang out with Ashley.' Chris smiled.

"You two have gotten close, are you~?" Beth grinned.

"She's nice." Hannah added.

"Uh heh, uh no nothing like that just friends." Chris assured Beth made a face rolling her eyes.

"Lame."

"H-hey now." Chris made a face to be insulted till Beth's phone chimed.

"Hold that thought." Beth excused herself answering it.

"Yeah?" Chris smiled as he looked over at Hannah who smiled back.

"You ready for a break?" Chris asked.

"Very ready." Hannah replied.

"Hannah!" Beth called putting her phone away.

"Yeah?"

"Gotta go! Josh, just got home!" Beth informed.

"Chris do you want to come with?" Beth asked walking back to them. Chris looked at her feeling his nerves bundle up, where was that big talk now?

"I-I- maybe another time?" Chris smiled kindly declining.

"Pfft! C'mon Josh will be happy to see you!" Beth replied grabbing Chris dragging him along.

* * *

Beth opened the door to their home letting Chris and Hannah in first she stepped in closing the door behind her.

"Home!" Beth yelled.

"Hello Beth." The gentle voice greeted as their mother stepped out.

"Hi mom." Hannah greeted, Chris already knew Beth was a little louder than Hannah.

"Oh Chris you came over, Josh is upstairs unpacking, so I hope." The mom smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Washington, hope you don't mind but Beth insisted I come over." Chris confessed.

"Not at all please make yourself at home." She smiled.

"Beth, Hannah I need you two to come help me and get some groceries for our Thanksgiving meal."

"But we just got home!" Beth whined not really wanting to go, Chris's eyes went wide if they left he would be alone with Josh.

"I can go with you!" Chris offered.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" The mom laughed refusing to take him.

"N-no really! I would _love_ to help Mrs. Washington!" Chris insisted.

"Yeah take Chris!" Beth grinned.

"Beth!"

"What's with all the commotion?" Josh asked walking downstairs to see the group arguing in front of the front door.

"Chris…?" Josh called out Chris looked over smiling.

"H-Hey man." Chris greeted.

"Josh would you tell your sister to come with me to do the shopping?" Josh crossed his arms sighing.

"Beth." Josh spoke.

"Ugh fine, let's go." Beth gave in. As soon as the door was closed Chris wished he had refused harder.

"You coming?" Josh spoke making Chris jump to see him going back up stairs. Chris followed behind Josh each step he took his stomach would turn, what would happen now? What would Josh do? Chris sat on Josh's bed as Josh stood unpacking and putting his stuff away.

"N-Need any help?" Chris offered.

"You can take my shirts out and put 'em away in that dresser." Josh pointed Chris nodded as he walked to the bag unzipping it. So far normal, Josh wasn't acting any different Chris wondered if maybe he was the one not acting normal. Chris pulled the folded shirts out of the bag as the pack of condoms slipped out. Chris blushed to see them on the ground by the looks of it they had been used seeing as only three remained. Chris quickly grabbed them slipping them back into the bag pretending he didn't see anything.

"So how you been?" Josh asked walking back into his room.

"Good!" Chris yelled Josh stood looking at him raising a brow.

"Cool." Josh replied. Chris clenched his fist his cheeks red from embarrassment what the hell was going on here? Why was Josh so calm and Chris a mess!

"W-Why are you so calm….?" Chris finally asked Josh looked over at him.

"Huh?"

"You-! Why are you acting as if nothing happened?!" Chris asked turning to face him Josh looked at him lowering his gaze.

"Heh, what are you talking about man?" Josh asked only to result in Chris grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't fuck with me Josh!" Chris warned glaring up at him Josh stared him down.

"Let me go." Josh ordered with a serious look in his eyes. Chris pressed his brows together without thinking he pulled Josh down to him crashing his lips to his. Josh stood wide eye as Chris pulled away his cheeks still red. Before Chris could say or do anything Josh grabbed Chris pulling him in again for another kiss. It was strange they were both angry and it showed in the way they kissed one another. Josh flipped Chris pinning him against the wall as he kissed him deep his tongue running over Chris's lips before entering his mouth.

"Mmm…" Chris moaned Josh pulled away staring into Chris's eyes the room filled with their heavy breathing.

"You bitch..." Chris randomly insulted with a laugh closing his eyes. Josh looked at him thrown back by Chris's insult but for some reason Josh smirked laughing as well. It seemed the two had finally gotten the anger inside them out and were able to share a laugh once again.

"I love you, so much Chris…" Josh confessed while he held Chris's face while he pressed his temple to Chris's.

"Me too…." Chris replied.

* * *

Josh laid behind of Chris while he stroked both of their members, Josh had his length between Chris's thighs moving his hips back and forth rubbing their erections against each other.

"Does it feel good?" Josh whispered into Chris's ear running his tongue on the inside of his ear making him shiver.

"Nhh, d-don't ask such weird questions…!" Chris growled blushing Josh chuckled finding him cute as ever.

"Chris, here…." Josh spoke taking his hands guiding them over to their erections.

"You do it…." Josh replied Chris laid blushing more as his shaking hands took hold of their cocks.

"I-I don't know…" Chris stuttered embarrassed to be behaving in such dirty acts.

"Heh, do it just like you would if it were your own…" Josh advised while kissing the back of his neck.

"You've touched yourself before, haven't you…?" Josh asked.

"Nhh…Don't…" Chris blushed closing his eyes moving his hands. He couldn't help but enjoy the groans coming from Josh, it didn't help that Josh was pretty much groaning in his ear. This only pushed Chris to try harder in pleasing him. Chris pressed his thumb over Josh's tip rotating his thumb making Josh groan his grip of Chris's waist tightened and would surely leave a bruise behind.

"Fuck…" Josh cursed enjoying Chris's hand job. It wasn't long till both finished they laid in bed enjoying each's other presence. Chris laid pant less and Josh without a shirt but still wearing his boxer briefs. He had used his shirt to clean them off and had tossed it the ground. Chris laid resting his head on Josh's arm fighting sleep off not wanting to waste a second with Josh. Not when he waited so long.

"Sleep." Josh smiled kissing Chris's temple.

"But-"

"I'll be here when you wake up don't worry." Josh assured Chris looked up at him closing his eyes a moment but ended up falling asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! It lets me know if I'm heading in the right direction with this story. Um the end maybe coming up soon. So yeah! Hope I can get that out before classes start O_O pressure is on now. Hahah thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Chris and Josh had finally gotten together. It was already December leaving their hometown covered in snow. Josh sat at his desk fiddling with the silver ring. He sighed feeling nervous. It was going to be their first Christmas together and Josh hoped Chris would like his present he had gotten for him. Josh's phone vibrated as he looked over reading the text a smile spreading across his face. He stood up slipping his phone in his pant pocket leaving his house.

* * *

"Hey!" Josh greeted Chris looked over smiling to see Josh.

"Hey." Chris greeted back a slight pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Heh, so you excited to be going up to the cabin?" Josh asked slipping his hands into his coat pocket.

"Yeah it sounds like it's going to be really fun." Chris smiled Josh grinned to see Chris was happy about the trip coming up.

"Get to spend some time together." Josh blushed.

"It's not going to be just us Josh." Chris reminded.

"Still." Josh pouted not really caring about the others coming.

"Before I forget, here." Chris blushed pulling out the wrapped up present holding it out. Josh reached out taking it.

"Thanks." Josh curled his lips in looking around he leaned in quickly placing a kiss to Chris's cheek catching him off guard. Josh held the present in hand opening it.

"It-it's not much!" Chris warned hoping Josh would be pleased with his gift. Josh pulled the paper off of the frame with the picture of the two.

"I like it, I really do Chris." Josh assured looking up at Chris who blushed. They really hadn't taken any photos of themselves now that they were grown up. Josh remember when this particular one was taken. He remember when they were little their mothers would always take pictures of the two.

"I got you something too!" Josh grinned digging his hand into his coat pocket pulling the small wrapped up box. What could it be? The box was quite small. Josh held his palm out holding the gift out for Chris to take. Chris took the box lifting the lid to see a velvet box inside his heart stopped and eyes wide. Was he going to purpose?! Chris was lost in words Josh could sense this and quickly explained.

"I-it's a ring! An engraved ring!" Josh quickly spoke. Chris pulled the lid open to see what Josh had described. Chris pulled the silver ring out, reading the inside.

" _My love for you is endless…"_ Chris stood flushed red Josh frowned.

"You don't like it?" Josh asked Chris looked up at him covering his mouth trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I-I love it…." Chris replied, never would he have pictured himself with Josh. Josh rested his hands on Chris's waist pulling him in closer he didn't care if anyone saw them.

"Good, I got one too, see?" Josh smiled showing Chris his hand. Chris felt his heart fluttered he smiled resting his temple against Josh's enjoying their time together.

* * *

Everyone had arrived at the cabin everyone was off and about. Beth walked around with a bag of chips snacking. Mike and Emily sat on the couch talking to one another, Sam and Hannah must have been in up in her room. Ashley stood in front of the tv trying to find something to watch with Matt next to her. Everything was going well everyone was having fun Beth smiled as she walked upstairs to join her sister and Sam. Down the hall passed the closed door leading down another hall of rooms you could hear noise coming from a room. It was a good thing the cabin was so big.

"Mmm…." Chris moaned as Josh kissed him deeply. Both were still wet from the bath they had just come out of. The room they were in was big and had a fireplace. The fire gave off some light giving Chris's naked body a glow. This was it, this was going to be their first time making love. The nerves in Josh were visible. His hands were shaking Chris smiled taking them into his hands pulling them to his lips.

"Heh, relax…" Chris spoke. Josh pressed his brows together he was a little embarrassed to be acting like some virgin on their night together.

"Sorry…." Josh apologized.

"Don't be." Chris smiled pulling him down into a hug, Josh breathed out feeling the nerves in him leave. The night couldn't have gone any better than what Josh could have ever hoped for. Josh reached for bottle that rested on the night stand grabbing it. He sat up popping it open as he poured the liquid on his palm. Chris blushed watched as Josh's hand moved down Chris closed his eyes feeling Josh's finger entering him.

"Aah!" Chris cried his body jumping.

"Does it hurt?!" Josh asked quickly stopping. Chris shook his head looking up at Josh.

"I-it's cold…" Chris blushed Josh smiled kissing his temple.

"Sorry…." Chris wrapped his arms around Josh once more holding on to him. Josh added another finger making Chris moan more and twitch.

"Mmm J-Josh…." Chris moaned. Josh watched the expressions on Chris's face as he pushed his fingers in deeper and deeper.

"Josh, n-no more…"Josh pulled his fingers out pushing Chris's legs apart lining himself up with Chris's. Josh held his tip and slowly pushed in being careful. Chris hissed gritting his teeth.

"Chris..?" Josh asked stopping.

"I-I'm fine, ah k-keep going…" Chris assured. Josh nodded raising Chris' up a bit as he continued to push in.

"Aah…" Chris cried feeling himself be filled up till Josh finally stopped. He leaned in kissing Chris on the temple.

"I'm in…" he whispered waiting for Chris to adjust.

"A-all of it…?" Chris asked looking up at Josh who nodded.

"All of it." He replied. Chris blushed smiling.

"I won't move until you're ready." Josh added stroking his face. Chris nodded closing his eyes a moment everything that was happening was too good. Chris ran his hands down Josh's back enjoying the feeling of his skin.

"Josh…"

"Hmm?"

"You can move now…" Chris informed. Josh began to rock his hips at a slow pace, slowly pulling out half ways and back in. The feeling was sending waves of pleasures to Chris.

"Can you, move faster…?" Chris asked with closed eyes enjoying the feeling. Josh did as asked and was moving his hips faster, Josh groaned feeling Chris tighten around him.

"Nhh, fuck… feels good…." Josh groaned wanting to do it a little rougher. Chris pulled Josh down pressing his lips to his enjoying a long wet kiss.

"Josh… " Chris shuddered. Josh grabbed Chris's legs holding them apart wanting more, he couldn't control himself at this point. His thrust were now fast and hard.

"Nhh, ah, ah! Josh!" Chris cried clenching the sheets under him. Josh pushed one of Chris's legs up resting it on his shoulder turning Chris's body on to his side causing Chris to gasp.

"Oh God…!" Chris cried enjoying the new position. Josh licked his upper lip continuing his thrusts. He reached down stroking Chris's length that was already leaking making it easier for Josh. With a few more strokes Chris's released covering Josh's hand with his seed. Chris laid panting as Josh groaned his thrust now were desperate as he came. Chris's leg slid off of Josh's shoulder. Josh dropped down next to Chris. They laid resting letting their breathing returning back to normal. Josh turned his head over to Chris who raised his eyes up to him. Josh rolled on to his side propping his elbow on the mattress resting his head in his hand. Chris held his hand out as Josh took it into his. He pulled his hand towards him kissing it. Chris smiled closing his eyes going to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh! This stuff is strong!" Chris made a face tasting the hard liquor. Josh laughed seeing his reaction as he took another shot.

"Woo! This is fucking great!" Josh yelled happy. He and Chris were sitting the in kitchen alone drinking. The night had just barely sit and Josh felt it was a good time for drinks.

"C'mon man don't wimp out on me now!" Josh laughed pouring him another shot.

"Aw c'mon Josh! I can't drink this shit!" Chris whined frowning to have another glass.

"Nah, you just need some more, after the third you'll like it! Trust me!" Josh encouraged as Chris looked at the glass. After a few more shot they were both out cold. Both passed out on the counter. The night was going so well but the night would take a turn for the worse in the next few hours….

 **A/N: I am not very good with romantic quotes, so if the engraved quite sounded stupid I would not blame you. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello dear readers! Before I post the ending to this story I wanted to let you guys know there will be two endings! At this time I would like to thank you all again. I hope you enjoyed the story! (^0^) and hopefully by tomorrow I will have those posted for you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ending one! Both of these endings are short! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **1 year later:**

"Look, he was unstable but he wasn't the one who killed our friends!" Chris informed.

"How are you sure?" The man asked. Chris sighed leaning back in the chair shaking his head.

"I just know, alright? Josh would never hurt anyone!"

"Okay." The man replied not caring for Chris's reply.

"Can I just go now….?" Chris asked.

"Almost, just a few more questions."

* * *

Chris stood dressed in black he stared at himself in the mirror, he had a bruise on his forehead left behind from the night he experienced up at the cabin. He lowered his eyes looking down at his ring, the one Josh had given him for Christmas. He blinked, he was emotionless he walked over to his desk picking up the necklace with the same ring he wore. The one that had belong to Josh. Chris picked it up slipping over his neck he grabbed the ring looking at it. He pressed his lips to it slipping it under his shirt leaving his room.

* * *

Chris stood looking at the tombstone he stared at it blankly he closed his eyes. How did it turn out like this? He was having drinks with Josh on the night he lost his sister's. After that he changed he wanted to be left alone, Chris tried so hard to reach out but all Josh ever did was shut down. There was a turning point though, Josh had gotten help, and gotten pills that could help him cope. For a while Chris had Josh back. A year had passed and he seemed to be doing better. Though it was strange that he wanted to get everyone back at the cabin, Chris didn't question he thought it was closure, but he was wrong. Josh wasn't the same anymore and it hurt Chris to see him so, damaged.

"It shouldn't have turned out like this…" Chris spoke touching the stone.

"Josh…" Chris felt the knot in his throat tighten he closed his eyes, did he even have any more tears to shed?

"Rest." Chris smiled painfully. After everything he went through it was time for him to rest. Chris pulled his hand back as he turned leaving.

 **END**


	9. Alternative Ending

**Alternative Ending:**

 **1 year later:**

 _"Why did you leave us…?" Beth asked standing next to Hannah both rotting._

 _"N-no, no, no!" Josh sobbed holding his head._

 _"You wanted us to die!" Hannah accused._

 _"I-I didn't!" Josh yelled shaking._

 _"Josh… " Beth called._

 _"Leave me alone!"_ Josh gasped waking up from his nightmare he laid in his bed looking around he sat up rubbing his temple. He pulled the blanket off walking to the bathroom he grabbed the small orange bottle twisting the cap open. He poured the pills in his palms staring at them.

"Back to take pills…" He told himself as he raised his hand to his mouth swallowing them, he turned the faucet on collecting water in his hand drinking it. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He pulled his shirt off dropping it to the ground undressing himself. He turned the shower on stepping in. He shivered to feel the cold water hit his body. He opened his eyes slowly as the water slowly turned warm.

* * *

Chris unlocked the door entering the apartment he closed the door behind him sitting the bags of food down on the table in the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Josh asked Chris looked back to see Josh standing in a towel his hair still dripping from his shower.

"Just shopping, how are you doing?" Chris asked walking over to Josh.

"Fine." Josh replied.

"Did you take your pills?" Chris asked Josh nodded.

"Why don't you go and get dressed? I'll cook us something." Josh turned leaving. Chris sighed lowering his eyes. He was doing better, Chris was ensuring that he was taking his pills. He refused to let Josh slip up again. Chris walked back to the bag pulling the food out till he stopped thinking back.

* * *

"He's doing well, we are giving him the pills that he stopped taking." The doctor informed.

"However if he stops taking them again he will go back to how he was before."

"No…" Mrs. Washington sobbed into her husband's arms.

"I suggest you either keep an eye on him 24/7 or administer him into a Psychiatric ward." The two looked at each other then back at the doctor.

"I-I don't think we are ready to look after Joshua, I'm a very busy man." Mr. Washington replied.

"This is your choice sir."

"Darling…"

"It would probably be best for him to be in the ward, they'll take good care of him and keep him from slipping." Mr. Washington said to his wife trying to make her feel better about their choice.

"No!" Chris yelled stepping in.

"Chris."

"Sir, please don't do this! Don't put him in there!" Chris pleaded not wanting to lose him.

"Chris, we appreciate your concern but you don't have a say in this." Mr. Washington replied with a stern tone. Chris felt a chill run down his spine.

"I'll do it!" Chris volunteered.

"What?"

"Let me take care of him please!" Chris pleaded. Josh needed someone, someone who cared and loved him. What would locking him up do to him?

"I'm sorry but what qualifies _you_ to take care of _my_ son?" Mr. Washington asked staring down Chris.

"Look you obviously don't want to be burden with Josh, you didn't want to before and now is no different!" Chris argued.

"How dare you-!"

"Honey!" Mrs. Washington called out stopping him he stood enraged, but Chris was right. He was too busy with his work to deal with Josh right now. He swallowed hard looking over at the doctor.

"Fine." He replied leaving. Chris stood his heart was racing but he had won.

"Mrs. Washington…." The doctor spoke.

"Yes?" She answered.

"The papers…" He replied she nodded as she followed the doctor back.

* * *

Chris sat with Josh on the couch watching TV. Chris looked down to see Josh asleep his head resting on his lap. Chris smiled as he petted his head.

"I won't screw up this time. Josh." Chris assured with a smile.

 **A/N: I came up with two endings while working on the last chapter and i decided to included it cause I figured you guys would have hated it if I ended my story the same way the game ended. I think Until Dawn should have had three endings one-Josh dead two-Wendigo Josh and three-Josh alive. But I guess you can't save them all. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the story! It was very fun to write! Thanks again!**


End file.
